Love Does Hurt
by JudaiLover74
Summary: Yubel came to visit her king. All and all, she learns how her Haou really DOES Feel... Right? DarkSS or Evilshipping, OoC, Yubel's PoV.


**Love does Hurt:**

**Pairings:**

Evilshipping ( or Darkspiritshipping )

* * *

><p><strong>Yubel's POV<strong>

My Prince, My King. As I stood there, staring at the castle before me. My king, my lord. He did a fantastic job. I couldn't help but give a small smile. This should due, for now. However, I looked out only to see my King. His armor was fantastice, as usual. He looked up at the sky. I sighed, as I stared at my King before me. Still, this should, at least, work. I stepped down, and I happend to stop when a monster stopped me. I frowned.

"We challenge you, or you'll go to the stars!" Said the beast before me.

I huffed, "Very well, but I wanna talk to the King afterwards!"

"Who said you're going to the King, after I beat you!" Asked the monster, "You'll be going to the stars!"

"Beat _me_! You're foolish to face Me! Very well. If it's a challenge you want. A challenge you'll get." I activated the duel disk on my arm.

* * *

><p>The duels to my king didn't last long, and they all went to the stars. However, two came close to beating me. Fools. They can't defeat me, I'm capable to get my King no matter what. I stepped in front of the throne to see him 'glaring' at me with those eyes. Those golden-eyes like the sun. I gave a slight bow, just to tease him.<p>

"I've come here to meet you, my lord." I bowed.

"..." The Supreme King just sat there, narrowing his eyes at me. He remained silent.

I chuckled lightly, but darkly, "Silent, I see. You should know who I am, my King." I gave a large smile.

"Of course I do. You're Yubel. You're here to destroy me, and what's left of my Kingdom." He said in that cold, harsh voice. "I won't allow you to do that."

I simply walked up, and pinned him against the throne. The guards came, but...

"Stop!" Yelled the King. He was yelling it to the guards, so they simply stopped.

I gave a large-grin-like-smirk, and looked at him in the eyes, "You train them well, my lord." I commented.

He scoffed, "They know the concequences if they don't obey."

My smirk grew, "I see..."

"Why are you here?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

I chuckled lightly, but evilly as I stood up, and made sure he never moved. "My lord. I came here to simply speak to you." I place my hands on his, armored, chest.

He looked at me in the eyes. Even though he had those emotionless golden-eyes, I could tell how he's feeling.

Anger... However, I gave a large smirk at this: Pain. He was feeling pain...

I frowned though. He was feeling pain, because he thinks he 'Loves' Johan... No. He should love me, and only me, for there is no love between those two. I leaned down, and gave a rough kiss to my lord.

To my suprise, he kissed back. That's right. I'm in the theif's body himself. I pulled away, and narrowed my eyes at this. He just turned away, emotionless expression as ever. Only with an eternal frown. I chuckled lightly, and then I frowned back.

I sighed. I loved him. However, my King makes the phrase, "Love Hurts" true. It... I just hurts. It's just something Juudai taught me himself.

"Yubel." My King said, intrrupting my thoughts. I perked up to look at him in the eyes again. He grabbed my chin. "Change your eyes. I don't want to see Johan's eyes(1)."

I blinked, "They are mine, my lord."

"Tch." He leaned up, and gave me, or Johan, another kiss. I pulled away to stare at him in the eyes, once more.

He narrowed his eyes again, "That's now what I mean, Yubel... I mean your normal eyes."

My eyes widen, "My lord... I'd have to get out of Johan to do that."

"Tch." He 'glared' at me. I just stood there, stumped.

"I want to see you, Yubel."

My heart stopped. I'm sure time did too. He wants to see me? I frowned.

"Here's something 'you' taught 'me', my lord." I started, "Love is pain, and pain is Love. I'm sure you'd know that. If you truly loved me, then bring me pain."

He narrowed his eyes, "You don't get it." He stood up, "You are an annoying brat, Yubel. Send her out, but don't kill her."

"Y-Yes, my lord." Said a guard.

What! He's sending me out! I swore, my heart ached, but it... It brings me pain whenever he does this. I smirked, "Pain..."

So, he's simply doing what I'm asking him to do. Bringing me pain. I smirked.

"That's right." I started, stopping him from his tracks. "I love you, my lord." I chuckled lightly, but darky. "However, Love hurts. Don't forget that!" I'm sure my eyes glowed, because the guards was frozen from fear.

The king, however, just stood there, "... Trust me, Yubel, I know." He turned around, and his golden eyes glowed, with a dark aura surrounding him, "I was born from my pain."

He then walked off, the fog of darkness following behind. I frowned. The Supreme King's powers? Born from pain? That... That isn't right. That wasn't what I wanted to point out. I huffed from anger, my own dark aura coming from my own anger.

"Born from pain! That isn't right! You my my true Haou! My true prince! How could you think of such a thing! Your powers were never 'born from pain'! They were 'born _with_you'! You had your entire life with then, and then you say, "They were born from 'Pain'"!" I growled.

"You don't get it!"

I huffed once more, walking right out of there, however...

"Stop her." Commanded my King. A guard stopped me by stepping in the way, and grabbing my hand. I froze.

"It seems _you_don't get it, Yubel." His eyes glowed once more. Looking at me, obviously angry. "Your 'Prince' you once knew is gone. Gone from this world of darkness, and great. However..." He narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't mean he's gone for good. He's still here... He's still here... For you."

My eyes widen a bit.

"He is grateful for you... However, since he saw you... He knows the phrase, "Love Hurts" is true. So, you aren't the only one who's in pain, Yubel."

I froze at this, thinking this through...

My king turned away, "Take her out. Don't kill her."

"Y-Yes, your magesty." The guards grabbed my arms and took me out.

They went back into the castle, and I thought of what my King said...

So... He loves me, and not Johan?

I don't get it... I walked off, forgetting about this.

Maybe this is for the best...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
